User talk:PhantomDuck
The Wikia supercomputer has automatically generated this message along with a bit on your user page. Welcome to Wikiality.com! There are many things to do in honor of Our Glorious Stephen and you are asked to find pages that need your balls, make pages that have no balls and brag about everything you do on . We have a news page, a news photos page and a daily poll where you can make fun of the news just like Stephen! Click here to take The Oath of Truthiness! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer (Talk) 18:18, 5 June 2009 Talk To The Duck Um You know this isn't /b/, right? I will allow you to have one of those pictures, and it can't be the first or the second one. Dude, kids flip through this website!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:37, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. Kids have dirty enough minds, you left enough for them to figure out what's going on.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:06, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Word Changes I think the website people may have changed the title of your piece because some workplaces block entire websites because one word on one of the pages is filthy. Maybe that's why they changed it. Nevertheless, you're very prolific! Just keep posting truthiness here and just remember there are two jobs better than the one you have now: the one you had before and the one you're going to get!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:45, 10 June 2009 (UTC) FYI I started a page for Predator Drone and posted a table in it, which you can alter for use on your Apache page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:17, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Of course, I just slapped it in there to be used as a guide for anyone else to play with!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:36, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::Wow. I was just going for some simple basics that could be turned into cliches/jokes. Well done. ::Don't forget you can adapt it anyway you want.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:58, 10 June 2009 (UTC) I'm Sorry I thought shart was a cheeky way of saying shit. No pun intended.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:26, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Ahem. Well, I unlocked it. Please keep the language as "official-sounding" (medical, scientific) s possible. This is an encyclopedia after all.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:57, 9 June 2009 (UTC) New template I don't think so. People have been just using "American" or "hbj." I think it's a good idea, if you want to take a shot at it, it would be a much-needed addition!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:12, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Eyes If you look to the left, you will see several links to some of Wikiality.com's features. You can keep an eye on me too!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:29, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Uploading Porn We don't allow porn on this wiki. I deleted your pic.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:44, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for understanding.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:17, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Editing links at bottom of page That happens when images are all posted one after the other at the top of the page. Try posting one image per section, that should help.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:53, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Uploading Images Please make sure that you put some kind of description (to help in searches) and a url for where you found the original, as well as a copyright notice.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:28, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :There is no block on you; only certain pages are blocked to certain types of editor-heroes.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:27, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::Please go back and fix as best you can. The descriptions help a great deal when other people are looking for images.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:01, 7 June 2009 (UTC) File descriptions Please limit content on the file pages for descriptions. It helps with searching.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:29, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Tom Cruise is Not Gay Saying that Tom Cruise is not gay is one of the oldest internet memes.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:26, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Templates They are located here.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 10:25, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Any editor-hero can create a template. Just make sure it's truthy and links to an appropriate category.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 10:42, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::What's your idea?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 10:49, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, you gotta pick a short name, but don't use uppercase letters (I made that mistake with a few of my templates). :::Copy the code from either the sexy tag or the horny tag and paste it to the page for your new template. Change as you need to.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 11:14, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay, I started it for you, you can practice with it (change the colors, text, etc). I will post some pictures you can use on the template's talk page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 11:33, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Opps, forgot to post the name of the template: hottie.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 11:38, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Obamanomics Put a little meat on those bones and I can feature that on the front page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:46, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :Good! But, you don't have to finish it tonight; you can make it one of your projects for you to "specialize" in.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:02, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::Afraid? Please.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:53, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Michelle Obama Jokes We try to keep the jokes about the First Lady limited to her past as an alleged radical. Everyone has a bad picture of them when they're younger (for example: Jeff Christie's unibrow) so we try to stay away from the low-hanging fruit.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:21, 6 June 2009 (UTC) David Cadaddennie (sp) I've never seen a single episode of kung fu and I didn't like Kill Bill much, I just know that Kung Fu legends all fake their deaths in the end. --Grazon 16:37, 9 June 2009 (UTC)